Cousin Candy 2
by skipoverthemiddle
Summary: Sequel to Cousin Candy? Crossover with... CHARMED! On top of having a new boyfriend, preparing for Thanksgiving, and ignoring a birthday, Candy has to deal with faces from the past and the fear of having to leave her new life to go back to her old one.
1. Chapter 1

A/n yay! I'm finally writing the sequel to cousin candy! And it's a crossover! With……. Charmed! Hehe well I hope u like this. ohh and I made up a situation to cross this over with.. but in the next few it will be from the show that I'm crossing it over with, most likely.

Summary- Sequel to Cousin Candy? Crossover with... CHARMED! On top on having a new boyfriend, preparing for thanks giving, and ignoring a birthday, Candy has to deal with faces from the past and the fear of having to leave her new life to go back to her old one.

Chapter 1 

"Four?" Candy asked Lorelai with wide eyes. Lorelai nodded.

"Yep. Four." Candy turned to Rory, who just nodded.

"How are we going to eat four thanksgiving dinners?" she asked. Lorelai and Rory had just sprung this news on her, and she wasn't too happy about it. She had just started eating one full meal a day; she definitely wasn't ready to eat four. And especially thanksgiving dinner.

"Well, we're not. Rory and I are. We'll be lucky if you eat one and a half." Lorelai said. Candy rolled her eyes.

"Can't we just skip the one at your parents' house?" she asked hopefully. Lorelai shook her head.

"I wish. Damn that Emily Gilmore! She had me cornered, I didn't have a choice. " She said. Candy sighed.

"Can I be sick? Please?" she asked. Lorelai smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"Nope. Sorry kid, but if we have to suffer, so do you." She said, earning her a glare from Candy.

"Hmph. I'm going to go get some coffee." She said, standing up and heading towards the front door.

"We'll come with you." Rory said, also standing up. Candy turned around and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. I don't like getting coffee with people who don't let me fake illness." They rolled their eyes at her.

"Let's go." They said, shoving Candy out the door.

--------------

"Luke, please, get this woman away from me!" Candy yelled upon entering the diner. Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"C'mon Candy, you know you love me." she said, following Candy to the counter.

"Not right this second I don't." she said, sitting down. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Fine, no coffee for you missy." She said.

"Yeah, 'cause you saying that is going to stop me." Candy said.

"I have the money." Lorelai said.

"I have my own money." Lorelai blinked at her.

"Where'd you get your own money?" she asked, confused.

"I brought it with me from California." Candy said.

"How'd you get money in California?" Lorelai asked her.

"I worked."

"Where?"

"In a shop that my friend owned." She turned to Luke. "Can you please pour me the biggest cup of coffee you stock?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"They're morphing you into a smaller version of them." He said, grabbing the coffee pot and a mug and setting it in front of Candy. She smiled up at him.

"Yes, I know. I love it." she said. He just shook his head and took their orders. Candy didn't order anything, which earned her a worried look from Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey, if I'm being forced to eat 4 thanksgiving dinners, I have to prepare." She said. They sighed but didn't press it. They heard the bell on the diner bell ring and turned around. Candy smiled.

"Hey." She said. Scott sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Scott looked past her at Lorelai and Rory.

"Hi." he said politely. They smiled and waved.

"So what are you doing right now?" Scott asked, turning back to Candy. She shrugged.

"Nothing." she said. She looked up at Luke, about to ask for a refill, and noticed him glaring at Scott. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, Luke," She said, causing him to jump a little. "Can I have a refill please?" she said, giving him a look clearly saying 'what's wrong with you?' he didn't say anything. He just refilled her cup while giving Scott dirty looks, which Scott was completely oblivious to.

"Do you want to come over? I re-rented _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ because it was too bad for me not to watch it again with you." He said. She smiled.

"Sure." She turned to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai nodded.

"Just be back early. We need to write up a plan for tomorrow." She said.

"Okey dokey." She said, jumping off the stool. She turned around, but jumped at the sight of a gorilla mask. The whole diner went silent and everyone looked at Candy, who just stared at her hands. She had flung them up in shock, and a chair right over the gorilla's shoulder had blown up. Candy just stood there for a moment, staring at her hands, until Scott put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back.

" I have to go." She mumbled before rushing out of the diner.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, and then:

"Was it something I said?" Kirk's voice came from the gorilla's mouth.

--------------------

Candy stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. She paced back and forth, wondering what was going on. She sighed loudly before waving her hand and mumbling something under her breathe. Three women appeared in the form of bright, shiny lights. They looked around, confused, until their eyes fell on Candy, and the expression on her face.

"What the hell did you guys do?" she practically yelled. They looked at each other timidly, before the woman in the middle smiled a little and moved forward.

"Happy birthday!" she said, flinging her arms around Candy. The two other women smiled, also, and went to give candy a hug, but stopped when she ripped the first woman's arms off of her.

"You seriously thought that I'd enjoy a birthday present like _this_?" she said angrily.

"Look, Candy-" one of the women started to say, but Candy cut her off.

"No! Piper, you of all people should know how I feel about this."

"Well-"

"You said it was gone! You told me that I wouldn't have to worry about any of this ever again."

"We didn't say ever again. We just said for awhile." Candy shifted her gaze to the next woman.

"Whatever. I don't want my while to be up yet." She said.

"Well, honey, its not. This is just temporary, if you want it to be. Its your birthday present." Candy turned to the one who had hugged her.

"Phoebe, I hate your present."

"It was Paige's idea!" Candy turned to Paige and glared at her.

"Relax. It really _is_ only temporary. Just a little reminder of who you really are, in case you forgot." Paige said. Candy blinked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. This time Piper was the one who spoke.

"We're just a little concerned that you'll get so wrapped up in this life that you've got going that when we eventually do need you're help, you won't help us because you like this life better." Candy rolled her eyes.

"Well, considering that I'm not risking my life everyday, I'd say it's pretty easy to like this life better." The three women looked at each other.

"Honey-" Phoebe started, but got cut off.

"No. I want you to take them away again. I'll keep my premonitions, just so I'll know that you guys are okay. But I want you to get rid of everything else." There was a look of hesitation exchanged between the three women.

"Please." Candy pleaded. Piper sighed.

"Candy, I know that you probably hate us right now, but please, just go with it for one week. That's it. And if you still want us to take them away after that, then we will." Candy thought for a minute. It didn't seem like she was going to win this argument. She glared at the three of them.

"Fine. Exactly one week. But I swear, if something goes wrong-"

"What could possibly go wrong? You have a whole personal gain week here. Take advantage of it." Phoebe said. Candy just looked at her.

"I blew up a chair in front of a full diner. That's the kinda thing that can go wrong. I really don't feel like getting exposed and having a repeat of 4 years ago."

"You blew up a chair?" Paige asked, grinning.

"Its not funny!" Candy said.

"She's right, Paige. Now's not a great time for risking exposure." Piper said. Candy nodded.

"Well, she'll be careful. She always is." Phoebe said. Candy rolled her eyes.

"The town better not suspect anything." She said.

"I thought you said this town was fairytale-ish. " Paige said.

"It is, but they still have common sense."

"Just make something up. They'll wave it off." She said.

"Okay whatever. Can-" Candy stopped when she noticed the huge smile on Phoebe's face. "What?" she asked. Phoebe hesitated for a minute before running up to Candy and throwing her arms around her again.

"I missed you so much! And now you're right in front of me, and fourteen. Candy, you're fourteen today!" she said excitedly. Candy didn't pull her off this time, but hugged her back. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she really missed them. Just not enough to go back there.

"I know." She said absently, then after thinking a second, said, "I missed you guys too."

She let go of Phoebe and moved on to Piper and Paige.

"So," Paige said when they pulled apart, " what's new in the life of Candy Hayden? Did you get anything good for your birthday?" Candy but her lip and pulled away.

"Actually, no one knows that it's my birthday." She said quietly. She didn't have to look at them to know that they each had a huge look of confusion on their faces.

"Why?" Paige asked. Candy shrugged.

"It just never came up." She said.

"Its your birthday. You were supposed to bring it up." Phoebe said. Candy just shrugged again and went to go sit on her bed. Piper walked toward her.

"I know what your doing." She said, but before Candy could respond they heard the front door open and shut and Lorelai yelling up the stairs.

"Candy, are you here?"

Candy looked over at her three cousins. They all frowned a little, but joined hands and disappeared.

"Hey, " Lorelai said upon walking into the room, closely followed by Rory, "that was quite a show." Candy looked down and didn't say anything. Rory moved past her mother and jumped onto Candy's bed.

"How'd you make that noise?" she asked curiously. Candy just looked at her.

"What noise?" she asked.

"That noise… you know, it sounded like and explosion or something." Candy's eyes widened. They didn't see it. They heard it, but they didn't see a thing. They probably all think she planned that. No one even noticed that a chair had disappeared, she bet. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, _that_ noise," She said, smiling a little, "it's a secret." For lack of a better lie. Lorelai smiled and sat down on the bed next to Rory.

"That was definitely the funniest thing that has ever happened in that diner." She said. Candy looked up at her.

"Who was the gorilla, anyway?" she asked. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Kirk." She said. Candy made a face as if saying 'duh, I should have known that'.

"And why may I ask was Kirk wearing a gorilla mask?" she asked.

"Because Miss Patty's starting auditions for the haunted house." Rory said. Candy furrowed her brows.

"Halloween's over." She said.

"Yes it is." Rory said.

"So then why- you know what? Never mind. I honestly don't know why is still ask questions. But why was Kirk in a gorilla mask? Gorilla's aren't scary."

"Its Kirk." Lorelai said shrugging. Candy nodded.

"Good point."

"So are you going to go over to Scott's now?" Rory asked her. Candy thought for a minute. She did kind of blow him off. But she wasn't in the mood anymore, not after seeing her cousins and being reminded of what day it was.

She shook her head. "No, I'll call him later. I kind of just feel like doing nothing right now." She said. Rory nodded.

"Okay, well we'll be downstairs if you need us." She said, just as the phone rang.

"Sure." Candy said. Lorelai and Rory tried to race down the stairs to get to the phone, but they didn't make it, and the words _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDY!" _blared through the house.

A/n confused yet? Hehe everything will be explained soon. I hope. I actually don't know where I'm going with this, which is strange because I've had this planned out since the first one. And sorry this chapter kinda sucks. I don't know y it does, since I actually knew everything I wa sgonna put in this chapter since like 7th grade, and I'm in 9th now. but ya sorry for the suckiness. Well review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lorelai and Rory walked back into Candy's room, both wearing confused looks.

"Um, you know what? I changed my mind. I'm gonna head over to Scott's. Later." Candy got off her bed and started towards her door but both Lorelai and Rory grabbed her. She sighed.

"Okay, so I may have failed to mention that it's my birthday. But really, it's not a big deal." Lorelai and Rory just stared at her. Candy rolled her eyes. "Okay, well… I'm just gonna go. So… bye." She pushed past them and headed downstairs. She heard footsteps following her but ignored them and moved faster.

"Candy!" she didn't turn back. She didn't say anything. She just ran to the front door and pulled it open, almost bumping into Jess as she did so. She sighed.

"Rory's upstairs." She said, trying to get passed him. But he didn't move.

"I'm not here to see Rory. I'm here to see you." Candy gave him a strange look. Then she heard Lorelai call her name again and she pushed Jess outside. She shut the door and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you want to see me?" she asked him.

"Because I saw what you did to that chair."

That was it. That was all it took for Candy's mind to reel with thoughts of exposure and death and packing and never seeing her cousin or Scott ever again. It was over. She had a good 2 and half months, but it was over. She blinked.

"W-what?" she asked.

"I came downstairs and saw you jump out of your skin when you saw Kirk's mask, and then I saw your hands fly up and a chair blow up." Jess said calmly. He didn't seem the least bit surprised. Why didn't he seem surprised? It's not every day you see a fourteen-year-old girl blow up a chair.

Candy just stood there. She wasn't going to bother denying it. Jess was smart. He wouldn't believe any kind of lie she'd tell to cover herself up. But what could she say? She was at a loss for words.

"Um… can we take a walk?" she asked absently. Jess nodded and started down the steps. Candy followed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Candy finally came up with something to say.

"Did you, um… you didn't tell anyone, did you?" she asked quietly. He looked at her in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. It made her feel like he was looking through her. He shook his head.

"No. I figured no one would believe me if I did. And I didn't really want to risk you putting some kind of spell on me if I did tell." He said. Her head snapped up at him.

"Spell?" Jess looked at her.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That you're a witch-"

"What?!" Candy stopped walking and stared at Jess, her mouth hanging open. Jess turned around and looked at her.

"You're a witch." He said calmly. Candy blinked at him.

"What-who- how the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"I… well, actually, I don't know. I mean I started getting suspicious after that warning you gave me about leaving Rory. At first I thought you were kind of nuts, but then Rory broke up with Dean and Rory and I became, well, Rory and I. So then I starting thinking you were psychic or something, but then Rory started telling me all these stories you'd tell and how you're really into supernatural stuff and then the chair blew up and that pretty much set off the whole witch thing in my mind." Candy just looked at him in utter amazement. He did it. He figured it out. He was smarter than she thought.

"You waiting for a bug to fly into your mouth or are you gonna say something?" Candy snapped out of her trance and focused on Jess.

"Um… you just talked really fast and really…Long-ly.. In a 30 second time period." She said. Jess rolled his eyes and gave Candy a look. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. You figured it out. Whoopee. Go Jess. I have to go. Bye." She said. She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she was facing him again. She glared at him.

"I'm not going to tell you my life story now just because you know what I am. This isn't a good thing." She said.

"What isn't a good thing? That I know? Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean, I kinda owe you for telling me about leaving Rory. I got my 3rd warning slip yesterday for skipping school, so you were right. I'm gonna start going and I'm going to actually attempt to do good. So I figured that you were a good witch or something. You are a good witch, aren't you?" he asked with uncertainty. Candy rolled her eyes and nodded, looking at him.

"Not telling anyone includes keeping this from Rory. I don't know why you're not freaked out, but Rory will be and I really don't want to get kicked out of their house because I'm not super normal in the traditional Webster's dictionary sense of the word." She said. He nodded.

"Promise. Not a soul will know what a freak you really are." He said with a smirk. She glared at him, but somehow a small grin came out of the perfect line her mouth was forming. She rolled her eyes at him and started walking. He walked with her, the smirk still on his face.

"So, what else can you do besides blow things up? Can you melt things?" he asked. She threw him a look that said "you weirdo".

"No, I can't melt things."

"Well, what can you do?' he asked. She shrugged.

"Stuff."

"Like…?" she sighed and grabbed his arm. She looked around before pulling him into an ally to the right.

"Okay, you want to see what I can do?" she asked him. He nodded. She smiled, and then she flung her hands up in front of her. Jess stood there, frozen, unable to speak or look or move or even think.

"See you Jess." she said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. And then she left, Jess still in the ally. He'll unfreeze and wonder where she went, but she didn't care. She knew he thought this was cool, but it wasn't. She needed to think. God knew she had enough to think about.

A/n I'm soo sorry I ahvent updated in like a really long time and I know this chapter is really short and sucky but I've been really busy! And I've had a lot on my mind but hey, at least I updated. Sooo please review!

**Sarah-** haha yeah I figured you'd be confused. You'll probably still be confused but you'll eventually be un-confused, as you put it. and uhmm.. I MISS YOU SOO FRIGGIN MUCH!!!!!! seriously sarah we still ahvent even had our sleepover. this sucks! I hate this whole not going to the same school thing.. even tho I love my friends I've made at my separate school. Well.. I miss you and love youx3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Candy stormed back into the house. How had she gotten herself into this? She's given all that magic stuff up. She's walked out on her destiny. Is this her punishment? Is she being punished for trying to lead a normal life? She shook her head as she walked into the living room. This was quite a pickle.

"That was a quick visit to Scott's. Must've been a really short movie." Candy ignored Lorelai and moved toward the stairs. "Oh, no!" Lorelai and Rory both sprung up from the couch and grabbed onto Candy. "You're not going upstairs. Stop ignoring us and explain. I think we deserve an explanation, don't you?"

Candy glared at them but allowed herself to be dragged to the couch.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Lorelai asked. Candy shrugged.

"I don't know. It just didn't seem important." Lorelai and Rory gaped at her.

"Its your birthday. You're fourteen years old today. How could that not seem important?" Candy shrugged again.

"Birthday's are countdowns to your death day. I don't find celebrating them really necessary." Rory shook her head.

"You are really morbid." She said.

"Yeah, Candy, that really is a depressing way to look at life. It's not about how much time you have left. It's about how much you've already had. You've managed to stay alive for fourteen years." Candy raised her eyebrows at Lorelai but didn't say anything. They had no idea. But then, that was probably for the best.

"So, who was that on the answering machine?" Rory asked. Candy rolled her eyes.

"My cousins." She said.

"Oh, really? Do I know them?" Lorelai asked. Candy shook her head.

"No. They're my cousins on my dad's side." She ignored the look exchanged between Lorelai and Rory and stood up.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. I have this book report thing to finish." She headed up the stairs.

"'Kay Hun. You're parties in three hours so just make sure you're ready." Candy spun around.

"You're joking, right?" she asked incredulously. "There's no way you could have planned a birthday party in the fifteen minutes I was gone." Lorelai and Rory smiled and shrugged.

"Great minds are capable of great things. Three hours. Town Square. See you later." Candy watched as they walked out the door, a look of great disbelief on her face. She shook her head angrily and grabbed the phone before stomping up the stairs.

--------

"Hello?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Paige said calmly. Candy collapsed on her bed.

"Yes, I do. I can't believe you did that. How'd you even get this number?"

"Leo got it for us. I don't know where he got it, but that doesn't really matter. What'd the new fam say?" Candy sighed.

"They wanted to know why I hid my birthday from them."

"I'd like to know that also." Paige said. Candy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would. I don't know. I just didn't want to deal with it all." She said.

"All what?"

"Just… everything. All that 'It's your birthday so whatever you say goes because it's _your_ special day' crap. I mean its not like I've done anything amazing. I didn't do anything. Its like you're celebrating time, and I'd just so much rather not." she looked around her room, realizing just how comfortable she was here. The thought scared her.

"Okay, first of all," Paige started, "where's all this 'I didn't do anything' bull coming from? You save the world on a daily basis. And second of all, you're lying. You couldn't care less about time. You may be able to fool those Stars Hollow people into believing every ridiculous thing that comes out of your mouth but I _know_ you. So do you want to tell me what this is really about?" Candy didn't say a word. She just lay on her bed, playing with her pillowcase, pretending she hadn't heard her cousin. "Candy?" She sighed and dropped her head into her pillow. She heard Paige press a button. She assumed she was on speakerphone right now. She gave a small huff and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Candy, just tell me. Is it… does it have anything to do with your mom?" Candy closed her eyes. "Okay, so, yes? Candy just talk to me. I know how you feel. We all do. I lost my mom when I was around your age too, remember? And Piper and Phoebe lost our real mom too. Phoebe doesn't even have any memories of her and I was only with her for what, a day? We can relate. Just talk to us."

Candy inhaled deeply. "I don't want to."

"Honey-"

Candy cut right across Piper. "No, just listen. You guys are making this into a bigger deal than it is. It's just my birthday, I've had them before and Lord knows I'll have a handful more before I'm out of this world for good. If I don't want to celebrate this stupid day, it's up to me. And I don't want to listen to all your crap about knowing how I feel. That's not what I need. All I want is for everyone to back off. This is my life, my baggage. I'm dealing with it my own way."

"But you're not dealing with it at all." Phoebe said. "You're suppressing all your emotions, pretending it doesn't matter or phase you. You're lying to everyone, acting like you're fine when you're being torn up inside. You need help." Candy blinked. Phoebe's words caused suspicion to erupt in her.

"How do you know how I've been acting?" No one said anything. Candy screeched and bolted into an upright position. "Tell him to back off."

"Candy, he's just concerned." Piper said. Candy shook her head.

"I mean it, Piper. Make him stop. Its bad enough knowing all the elders are up there watching my every move. I don't need this. This is exactly why I wanted to come here. If I had stayed in California, everyone would have been walking on eggshells around me, just waiting for me to break down. All this overprotective-ness is going to be the cause of my freak-out."

"Oh, right. Because you're not freaking out at all right now." Paige said. Candy huffed.

"What do you guys want from me? I'm handling this as best as I can."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but Phoebe's right. You're not handling it. You're just pushing everything off to the side, hoping you won't have to deal with it. That's unhealthy enough for a normal person, let alone someone who's scattered emotions could cause her to blow up her entire town."

Candy shook her head again. "Well, whose fault will that be if that happens, Piper? Yesterday I could freak out all I wanted without having to worry about anything abnormal happening. Now, because of you're stupid meddling gift I have to constantly worry about exposure. So really, instead of making everything easier for me, you just made it so much worse." She knew she was hurting her cousins' feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The pain she felt wasn't even half of what made her so screwed up. She had a break here; she was finally able to at least start to sort everything out. But now she's got her powers back, and it's like she's right back where she started. "Look, I know you guys are just trying to help, and I appreciate it, but I can't deal with this. Please. This is just something I need to get through on my own. I don't know what Leo told you, but I really am doing okay. You're concern is really unnecessary."

"You know what I think?" Paige asked. Candy sighed.

"I bet I would if you were standing next to me." she mumbled. Paige ignored that.

"I think you wrapped yourself up so tightly in you're new fairy tale life that you subconsciously made it you're reality. You're doing well for yourself, because you've blocked everything out and there's nothing there to remind you of who you really are. That's why you're so mad at us. You're being resentful because we're reminders of something you'd rather forget."

Candy gritted her teeth, trying to remain calm. "Could you be any more of a shrink?" she said sarcastically. She heard Paige sigh.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Candy didn't say anything.

"Candy, that's not good!" Piper said. Candy closed her eyes, counting to ten in her head.

"Is there any way I'll be able to convince you guys to bind my powers again?" she asked as calmly as she could. She could tell her cousins were confused about the abrupt subject change because there was a pause.

"No," Phoebe said. "One week. That's the deal." Candy sighed. She had expected that.

"Okay, then I'll talk to you guys in one week." Without so much as a goodbye, Candy hung up on them.

She lay back down on her bed. Could today have sucked anymore? And she still had that stupid birthday party to go to. Her mind was reeling, going through all the events of the day. She hasn't had so much happen in one day in a really long time.

She was foolish to be surprised, though. Yes, some unordinary things happened today, but compared to her old life? Today was nothing. Paige was right. She had made this false life she was leading her reality, and that wasn't strictly advisable. Today's abnormality struck her off guard. She had to get back on track. Even if she wasn't planning on ever going back to that lifestyle, she had to stay prepared. No matter how much it hurt, she couldn't afford to forget about her past. This selfishness she's acquired while living here has to stop. There were things more important than her life that were at risk.

And then there was Jess to think about. She'd purposely not told her charmed cousins about the boy discovering her secret. They'd have immediately called Leo and told him to fix the mess she had created. Even though she knew that was the right thing to do, Candy couldn't help but think it would be nice to have someone know. Back in California, she'd had people who weren't like her who knew her secret. Having them around was a relief. They made everything seem less serious than it actually was. Though it wasn't a very good way to look at it, it gave her more confidence. They really helped her through. The thought of having to start all that saving the world stuff here, alone, was enough by itself to make her break down. There was only so much this fourteen-year-old girl could deal with. Just the idea of having someone, even if that someone was a sarcastic, smart ass New Yorker who only liked to talk to his girlfriend, was a huge relief.

"Hey."

Candy looked up. Scott was standing in her doorway.

"Hey."

"I ran into Lorelai on the way here. She said to just let myself in. The door was unlocked." Scott said this in response to the confused expression on Candy's face. She nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded again.

"Sorry about before, at Luke's. I… have a fear of gorillas." Not the best lie, but it will do.

Scott walked over and sat on her bed. "I thought it was kind of funny. Kirk thought he offended you. He was afraid I'd beat him up for hurting you."

A Small smile appeared on Candy's lips. "I hope you threatened him." she joked. Scott smirked.

"I definitely let him know the consequences if he scared you again."

"Good." Candy's smile grew a little bit bigger as Scott leaned in to kiss her.

"So," Scott said, pulling away, "Its you're birthday, huh?" Candy scowled and rolled off her bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Scott followed her to her dresser and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You should have told me." he said quietly.

"Why? It's not important."

"Lorelai and Rory think it is. They're transforming the town square into the setting of an overdone birthday party as we speak." Candy groaned.

"I'm so getting them back for this." she swore. Scott sighed and moved so he was facing her.

"Why are you so against your birthday?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm not against it. I just don't think its necessary to acknowledge it. Birthdays are stupid. I just don't see the point in celebrating them."

"Okay," Scott said, "So if it was my birthday, would you just ignore it?" Candy glared at him.

"Not the same thing."

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"Because… its just…" She was stumped. Scott laughed. "Shut up. It's just different, okay? If I don't want to celebrate my birthday, everyone should just respect that." Scott shook his head.

"That's not how this town works."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." Scott examined her face for a second.

"Are you sure your birthday's all that's bothering you?" She immediately got defensive.

"Yeah, why?" he shrugged.

"You just seem wigged, that's all." He said. She relaxed a little.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." he didn't look convinced.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She lied. He nodded.

"Okay. So what do you want to do to pass the time until we have to go to your party?" Candy shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Scott smirked.

"Okay then." he said before kissing her again.

A/n okay wow. I started this chapter forever ago… and just randomly decided to go back to it today. Well sorry for the long wait in updating this one. I just never really felt like writing it. I'm kinda over this one, but I'm still wholly obsessed with the one I wanna write after this. The idea has stayed with me since 7th grade. I'm in tenth now. Feel free to tell me how pathetic I am. I just can't find anything to write for this one. Its really just a filler story. Something that needed to be done before I move on to the next. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its not very good, but what else is new? I don't think I even tried here. The only one of my stories I like anymore is _not so innocent_. I _love_ that one. So if you're looking for some writing of mine that still sucks but isn't so crappy, go read that. It's also way more interesting. But then again, the more interesting it is, the more I'm at a loss of what I'm doing with it. anywho, I'm donee.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, my God."

"It's nice."

Candy turned to Scott. "Nice? Please. This is punishment."

"For what?"

"For not telling them it was my birthday. God, I'm so getting them back for this."

"You're making this into a bigger deal than it is. Its not that bad." Scott said. 

Candy shook her head, turning back to the Town Square. It was unrecognizable. The Gazebo was covered with streamers and balloons. There were long tables scattered all over, covered with teal tablecloths. Tied between two trees was a blown up picture of Candy with the words _Happy Birthday_ scripted at the top. Kirk was standing by the Stars Hollow sign, dressed up like a mime. Candy shook her head again, looking up at Scott.

"No one's seen us yet. We can still ditch." She said hopefully. Scott just smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head before dragging her toward the rest of the town. She mumbled something about 'mean boyfriend', but Scott didn't get a chance to respond. At that moment, all the inhabitants of the square turned toward them and simultaneously gave out a deafening scream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CANDY!" 

"Oh, my God." Candy said again, burying her face in Scott's chest.

"Everyone," Lorelai's voice said, obviously from a microphone, "the birthday girl, Candy Lies-a-Lot Hayden."

Scott chuckled, earning him a whack in the stomach.

"Ow! Geez, somebody's been working out." He rubbed his stomach where Candy had hit him. She ignored him and just glared up at Lorelai.

"I'm going to kill her." 

"I believe that. You've got some major muscles on you, for being so tiny." Candy sighed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Candy!" she turned. Rory was rushing towards her. 

"Hey," she said, letting Rory hug her. "Can I just say that I hate you and your mother with a burning passion?"

"We love you too." Lorelai said, coming up next to Rory. "Oh, you have to come see what Kirk can do. We weren't going to do any sort of entertainment, but Kirk asked and, well, you'll see." Candy gave Scott a look before she was dragged off with Lorelai and Rory.

Twenty minutes later, the town was enjoying themselves immensely. Lorelai was trying to get Luke to dance; Scott and Madison were at the moon bounce (Yes, that's right, a moon bounce. It still puzzled Candy how they could have gotten all this done in 3 hours, and the fact that there even was a moon bounce gave Candy the feeling Lorelai didn't know how old Candy was. Rory filled her in, saying the moon bounce was a necessity for birthdays of all years, and to just enjoy it. She politely declined Scott and Madison's invitation to join them anyway) and Rory and Lane were trying not to laugh at Kirk, who was trying to get out of the imaginary box he put himself in. Apparently, it was locked, and he had eaten the key.

Candy was sitting at one of the tables, playing with the large piece of cake Lorelai had put in front of her, when someone sat down next to her. She inwardly groaned when she turned and saw Jess looking at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, sorry about before. I kind of freaked and… well, sorry."

"What exactly did you do?" Jess asked her. She sighed.

"Froze you."

"Oh, okay."

Candy nodded. "Okay."

"Not Okay!"

"I figured it wasn't." Candy shrugged.

"One second you were there, I blink, and you're gone."

"Actually, you didn't blink. You're eyes were open the whole time you were frozen. It's actually kind of weird. I'm so glad I can't be frozen."

"You can't?" Candy shook her head.

"It's a witch thing." 

"Oh." Jess said. They were quiet for a minute, not knowing what else to say. Jess sighed. "I have some questions."

"That's normal."

Jess hesitated. "So… what do you do?"

Candy gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"What do you do? Is there a reason for your… witch-ness? Or is it just a random thing?"

"Oh. Um, well… its not a random thing." Jess nodded.

"Okay."

"Why does it matter? Is there any reason why you're so interested?"

Jess just shrugged. Candy sighed.

"You do remember our conversation before, right? About not telling anyone?"

"Not even Rory, yeah, I got it."

"Okay, good."

Candy didn't say anything else, but Jess kept pushing.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what's the reason?"

Candy sighed again. "I'm bad at explaining it."

"Well try." Candy glared at him.

"I don't know. Its like… a job."

"A job." Jess said flatly. "A job. That's weird. So when you take the career aptitude test, your results will come back 'witch'?" Candy gave him a look.

"No. Be serious."

"I am. I don't get it. How is it a job?"

"Being a witch isn't the job. Its what I do with my powers that makes it a job. Being a witch, you can choose whether you want to be good or bad. I chose good, so I fight the demons of the world." Candy was expecting Jess to start laughing when she said the word demons, but instead his face just scrunched up in confusion.

"Demons? There are witches _and_ demons?" Candy nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"And it's your job to fight them?" Jess asked.

"Mine and a few others'."

Jess shook his head. "That's insane." 

"I know! I don't even get paid!" Jess just looked at her.

"Candy, you're fourteen." She scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid town won't let me forget it."

"How long have you been doing this?" Jess asked her. She looked at him. It was weird… he seemed truly concerned. But he's Jess, why would he even care?

"A while." She admitted. 

Jess shook his head again. "This is so wrong. This shouldn't be up to you."

"It's not just up to me. I have people who help me. Its not like I'm carrying the world on my shoulders. There's more than just me, and we all work together." Jess still didn't look comforted.

"But, you're fourteen." 

Candy Rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look, Jess, its nice that you're worried and stuff, but I can take care of myself. In all the important ways, I'm a lot older than fourteen."

"Candy-"

"Jess, seriously, stop! It doesn't even matter. I'm here, remember? This is Stars Hollow, how much evil can there be?" But at those words Candy suddenly stopped. She'd heard someone say something along those same lines before. The answer to that question- a mouth full of evil.

She pushed that out of her mind. She so doesn't want to think about that now. She looked back up at Jess, who said something that caught Candy completely off guard.

"Is this why you can get away with not eating?"

"W-what?" she spluttered.

"You don't eat, you're skin's practically falling off your bones, and as far as I know you haven't so much as passed out. Is this why? Did you put some kind of spell on yourself so that you could be as self-destructive as you want without actually being self-destructive?"

Candy just stared up at him, completely shocked. She shook her head, mouth agar.

"That is… that's sick!" she said. Jess didn't look discouraged.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are sick."

Candy just stood there, unable to form anything even resembling a comeback. She shook her head again before turning on her heal and walking away from him.

He chased after her. "Candy…" he trailed off, looking past Candy's shoulder. Rory was walking toward them. Jess sighed. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Candy snorted. "Like hell we will."

"Hey, guys." Rory greeted them. She gave Jess a quick peck on the lips before turning to Candy. "Having fun?"

"Define fun."

Rory smiled. "There's no pink. You've got to give us props for that." 

"Yeah, that was nice. I was scared for a second. I really thought you were gonna do the whole puke princess theme thing."

"Aw, come on. You know us better than that."

Candy gave her a small smile. "Its nice. Thanks for doing this."

Rory looked at her, confused. She looked up at Jess, who just shrugged.

"I thought you were mad at us for this?"

Candy shrugged. "I'll bitch about it later. I should go find Scott. He's with Madison and leaving them alone for too long usually results in a feud. Not fun being the go between for my boyfriend and best friend."

"Alright, well we'll see you later." Candy smiled at her, careful not to look at Jess, before going to find her friends.

A/n Oh, how I love when I write whole chapters in one day. Well, it's the first day of Easter vacation, and after I slept till twelve o'clock, I got bored. And I really want to finish this, which'll probably take awhile considering I'm only up to four chapters, but I just want to move one. So there's more Candy and Jess dialogue in here, so that was fun to write. Jess is probably really out of character though. Um… oh! I also hinted at what the crossover for the next one was going to be. I tried to be discreet about it. I was gonna put something else in there but that would have totally given it away. I probably totally gave it away anyway though. Whatever.

Well chapter four, there you go. It sucks. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was midnight. Lorelai and Rory had all ready gone to bed. Candy sat cross-legged on her bed, a pencil slowly spinning in the air, eyelevel to her. She's been fourteen for a whole day. She _lived_ long enough to be fourteen for a whole day. She tilted her head and the pencil started spinning in the opposite direction. She couldn't be more relieved it wasn't her birthday anymore.

Her concentration didn't falter when three people mysteriously appeared in her room. She had been expecting them.

"Hey, look who's not rusty." Candy ignored Paige and kept her eyes locked on the pencil. Piper came over and sat down on Candy's bed.

"How was your birthday?"

"They threw me a party."

"Any good?" Phoebe asked, sitting down at Candy's desk. Paige took a seat on the black bean bag chair in the corner of the room.

"What do you think?" She was determined to stay nonchalant. The less emotion she showed, the better.

Phoebe's voice remained calm. "I think you're mad at us."

Candy didn't respond. Her pencil started to write in the air. C-A-N-

In a split second, the pencil was absorbed by a swarm of white lights. Candy turned to look at Paige, who was now holding her pencil.

"That was rude."

"And you're being oh so charming yourself right now," Paige retorted.

"I thought I said I'd talk to you guys in a week. Unless you've decided to take my powers away right now, I'd really appreciate it if you left."

"Hey, now, we didn't even get to sing you happy birthday," Phoebe said. Candy groaned.

"Ugh, no! I've had enough people sing me happy birthday today to last me a lifetime."

Phoebe laughed. "How was the cake?"

Candy shrugged. "I didn't have any."

"Did you have anything?" Piper asked. Candy shrugged again. "What have you eaten this week?"

Candy gave her a 'Why are you so weird?' look. "I don't keep track of what I eat," she said.

"Well, you should," Paige said. "You look like you haven't eaten in months."

Candy put on a defensive face and crossed her arms protectively around her stomach. "I eat fine," she said weakly.

Piper shook her head. "Leo didn't tell us about this."

"Tell you about what? Nothing's wrong. I just lost a little weight, that's all."

"Honey, you don't look like you have any weight to you. You're skin and bones." Candy just gave Phoebe an exasperated look. Why must this be everyone's main focus?

"You did something. You cast a spell or took a potion… I don't know. But whatever you did, it won't last. Stuff like this always catches up to you, and in the meantime, you're making yourself sick."

Candy just shook her head. "Thank you for your latest lesson in magic, Paige, but I think I've acquired a bit more knowledge than you in my years of being a witch before we even knew you existed. I'm done talking about this."

The three sisters were quiet for a minute. They exchanged a worried look. Finally, Piper spoke.

"Honey, what's wrong with you?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You're different," Phoebe said. "This new Candy is crabby and mean."

Candy looked up at her. She smiled. "Take my powers away and I'll be a peach, I swear." But her smile quickly faded as all her cousins shook their heads.

"Nope, sorry hon. You're stuck with this for a week."

Candy crossed her arms over her chest again and glared at them.

"Don't you think you're acting just a little bit immature?" Paige asked. Candy didn't answer, just continued glaring.

Piper sighed. "Fine. If you decide to start taking care of yourself and shift out of this pissy, life sucks phase before we bind your powers again, great. If not, see you in a week. Let's go guys." She stood up and looked at her sisters, who hesitated before doing the same. They joined hands and with one last look at Candy, they orbed out.

Candy crashed her head onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, put it over her face, and screamed. It was too muffled for anyone else in the house to hear. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Her unnecessary bitchiness surprised even her. Why was she being like this? More importantly, why won't anyone leave her alone?

She couldn't be in this room anymore. She grabbed a jacket and walked over to her window. This is the first time she's sneaking out of this house. She looked down from her window. _Oh boy…_

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the gazebo, staring up at the stars. The town was deserted. She figured, the way people are around here, everything is pretty much lifeless after 9pm. She sighed. Everything 

here is so quaint, so simple. Everyone is determined to see the best in people. Nothing is ever questioned. Could she have picked a better hiding place?

Maybe she was being selfish, and maybe living this fake life is stupid, but she's happy. She's free of danger. She's normal.

_You'll never be normal_, a voice in her head said. She groaned. First sign the magic's back: she's hearing voices. Lying down on the dry wood of the gazebo, she wondered if anyone would come running if she screamed.

She doesn't talk back to her conscience. She never does. She just lets it talk, listening to how sucky of a person she is.

_You know they're right. Campaigning for bitch of the year won't change that._

She never learned the constellations. Prue tried to teach them to her once. She had decided it was a lost cause when Candy claimed she saw a murder scene hidden in the stars. Its handy knowing the constellations if you're a witch. Candy, however, didn't see the point.

_They know what's best for you. They've accepted their fate; it's time you do the same._

She wonders if Prue can see her now. Maybe she's disguised as one of the stars. Candy could be looking at her right now and have no idea. She could be looking at her mom right now. She never thought about that before… Prue was probably with her mom. She was probably the one to help her get settled.

She sat up, no longer looking at the stars. Water started to fill her eyes, despite her mental protests. The more she loses, the more it hurts. It all makes her draw farther away from the people she loves. She can't help but wonder whose next.

_What are you afraid of?_

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, at Luke's Diner. In the apartment, she could just make out Jess's face in the window. She held his gaze for a second, and in that moment, she knew he cared. For some freakishly twisted reason, Jess Mariano cared whether she was okay or not. Looking at each other on opposite sides of a street, they came to an understanding. Candy orbed home, and her new friend didn't so much as blink at the white lights that became her body.

A/n- This chapter sucks.. but atleast I updated. Review Please.

**Danicullen12**- you annoy me.


End file.
